


Godric Gryffindor's Biography

by LABrats



Series: Girls bathrooms and Gay Men [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Even More Innuendo, Innuendo, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, More Innuendo than you can shake a stick at, More innuendo, Overt References to Gay Sex, Still More Innuendo, gay relationships, homophobic vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Girl's Bathrooms and Gay Men. We actually wrote out some of the biography. And You may have noticed that I put Innuendo as a tag. Several times. </p>
<p>I'll mention it again. Innuendo abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godric Gryffindor's Biography

Godric Gryffindor did not discriminate against homosexuals. He had been known to spar with them on occasion. Even though his sparring sessions went late into the night it did not discourage his need to come out on top. He was so passionate about this sport he often sparred with various men for hours on end, and they would often come out limping, and bruised. Unfortunately none would allow for healing, though several healers had offered. 

His sparring sessions were often very private, and Gryffindor could never be found during these sessions. They took place behind locked doors, as Salazar Slytherin often noted. The people coming out of these sessions often commented that he knew how to use his sword in MANY different ways, and that it was the longest they had seen. They also commented that these sessions fulfilled their fantasies spectacularly.   
The men often were exhausted enough to fall asleep with Gryffindor still in the room, and often would ask to share his rooms, so they did not make more mess for the house elves to clean. They were most courteous to other’s, and would join the staff to eat, and set up silencing charms so that they didn’t disturb others with their nightmares or snoring.

Occasionally the visiting knights would bring squires, who would return later themselves, and the trio would barricade themselves in various rooms of the castle, where they were not heard from until hours later. Salazar Slytherin, though well known for his talents with a blade, was never invited to these meetings after the first time, and would not talk about them no matter who asked. After that first meeting he was in though, he became almost paranoid about being a room alone with either Gryffindor or the knights that came to see him. It is rumored that the Chamber of Secrets was created for Salazar Slytherin to avoid the knights who were so enamored with his friend and colleague.


End file.
